Roses are Red
by iceytina
Summary: [SHADAMY] It's Valentine's Day and Amy is certain Shadow has something romantic up his sleeve, but he's forgotton all about it! (PG for kissing) [COMPLETE]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: YAY! I wrote, edited, and finished this short Valentine fic! Tell me what you think please! I loved writing it but what the reader thinks matters a lot to me!

PS: minute (min-ut) and minute (mi-nute) are spelled the same but have different meanings and pronunciations so if you see the two words, please decipher them.

Chris

-

Sonic, Amy, etc-none of it belongs to me though I only care about that enough to wish Shadow was mine.

-

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day-tomorrow! Amy Rose's nerves were jumping, dancing inside energetically-what romantic outing would Shadow plan for them? Oh! He was so mature, so responsible, and surely he had some perfect, expensive, romantic dinner reserved for them. _Perhaps at a five-star restaurant_, Amy spun in front of her mirror, _if that's the case, I should go shopping today and I'll take Rouge and Cream along! They're always great for support!_ She was so hilarious with impatient anticipation that she failed to notice Shadow momentarily skating into her room, digging into her purse, pulling out a wad of cash, and then leaving stealthily so she wouldn't know he took the money.

Rouge always kept herself updated on the latest, coolest fashions and Cream had special, delicate tastes when it came to pretty, cute clothing. Amy wrote up a mental list of the ideal dress, she convinced was a necessity in her life, to buy that afternoon: long, with a thin, pale pink sash around the waste, spaghetti-strapped top, of course with a square neck, lined with some sort of lace or sequins, satin material, dark red, tight around the waste, graced with puff sleeves hanging below the shoulders. How marvelous to vision herself dancing in that dress!

"He'll fall back from my utter beauty," She pinned a pink diamond stone into her hair, fancying herself highly, beautifying herself for the days' outing, "And that will just make him love me all the more when I show up dressed as a queen! I better call Rouge and see if she can even come-hah! There I go again: acting before I even ask!" Nothing in the world could esteem to Amy's perfect day than an all-out wild shopping spree! Dropping the cell phone twice, Amy miss-dialed Rouge's number out of clumsy, nervous anticipation, and then finally pressed 3, which had the bat's number recorded.

"Rouge here, who's this and what can I do for you?" Rouge streamed professionally into the receiver. Amy could almost see the bat smoothing her creamy, white hair back and feel the wind against her face as Rouge drove down the street to work that perfect, sunny morning.

"Hey, Rouge, it's me Amy, are you busy today?"

"I'm always busy girl, but I can quit whatever I'm doing anytime if you have something more fun." Her voiced was light, teasing.

"That's great! I want to go shopping today at the mall for a formal gown to wear on Valentine's Day."

Rouge low-whistled, "Shadow's that romantic? Geez, you get maturity, responsibility, cuteness, and romance all in one dark, smooth package! I envy you, sweetie, but you know, Knuckles is taking me out this evening-"  
"Really, where?" Amy cut her off, "I'll bet it's a really tight restaurant, isn't it?"

"You can bet on it. We're going to a place called "Sea Fair". It's a sea-food restaurant located on the docks in Harboropolis. We'll be able to see the fairy boats and freighters that go by and the food is famous all over the country."

"What'll you wear?"

"I bought this totally awesome, sleeve-less gown. Dark purple, velvet trim on the neckline-V necked of course-and border, satin, lined with small diamonds. And the necklace and bracelet I bought for them are out of this world! A huge, thick, square set of dark emeralds lined with silver!"

"Oh, Rouge! That's sounds perfect for you!" Of course Amy was imagining a slow, collected Rouge walking into this fabulous restaurant, arm linked in a dashing, tuxedo-wearing Knuckles, the highlight of the evening. Her chain of emeralds dazzled from the overhanging silver lights and her sparkling shoes were… "Hey, what about you're shoes?"

"So you wanna' know about those too, do ya'? Didn't think you would-shoes are never much consequence. I bought a pair of navy high-heeled shoes, sparkling with glitter. I adore them, they're so beautiful!

"Ok, that's it: you're going to come to the mall with me because your taste is so absolutely fabulous! I want to make sure my outfit can measure up to yours because I want Shadow to fall dead at my beauty."

At this, Rouge laughed profusely, for Amy had always been one to be free with her opinions and emotions and she admired the girl for her strong will and forbearance. "I'll come by your apartment and pick you up right now, how's that? Lederman will be angry at me for not showing up, but he's just and old fart anyways and I'd love to help you pick out a breath-taking gown."

"I'm also going to invite Cream, do you mind?"

"Aww, of course not. That girl is so sweet and cute. You better invite her!" Rouge playfully threatened, "I'd love to see her again. It's been a while."

"Ok! I'll have her come to my apartment and we'll both wait for ya', k Rouge?"

"Swell! I'll be by in twenty mins', so you both better be waitin' for me!"

Brazenly, she smirked, "Aha, maybe," then hung up. Shadow hadn't come home yet. Good: he wouldn't stumble in upon her perfect surprise and if he did, she was sure to pulverize him. Life was so good! She was going shopping for a Valentine wardrobe with some great friends and tomorrow she was certain Shadow was going to delight her by conveying to her of a reservation at an affluent, romantic restaurant. Even though he hadn't hinted at it, she knew he was that way, so no stress mounted on her part. No worry or caprice.

"Cream?" Amy poised the phone near her mouth, her voice a warm tone, "Are you doing anything today or can you join Rouge and I today at the mall? We're going so I can buy a formal gown for Valentine's Day tomorrow."  
"Oh, that sounds like so much fun!" Cream replied with high, clear soprano, "Sure I'll come. Want me to come right now?"

"Yes! Rouge is picking me up at my apartment in fifteen minutes and you should come right away!"

"I'm on my way!" The phone died and Amy giggled hysterically. Cream and Rouge: perfect bunch for an outing!

But she must change her wardrobe for the mall: something ostentatious, though not so much as to make her stick out in an embarrassing, rude manner. A maroon top, long-sleeved, but light-weight and shiny, Amy pulled from her closet and a pair of pink corduroy pants, lined on the sides with minute, sparkling hearts. For her hair, she fingered it back into a towering ponytail, fastened with a pearly, white claw and around her neck she clipped a choker necklace: black metal and a smooth gemstone of the finest pink around as the decorating. Shadow had bought it for her upon their engagement. He was so wickedly sweet it was almost revolting at times. Amy couldn't be more proud of the relation between her and Shadow, by just studying her darling figure through the oval mirror attached above her dresser.

"Going somewhere?" Shadow's slithery voice caused her to hop unexpectantly.

"Yes, err… I'm going to the mall. I didn't hear you come in!" Amy tried not to panic. Had Shadow overheard the phone conversation she had just ended? He better had not been snooping! "Where have you been?"

"In my room doing some important business."

_I wonder what it was_, Amy smiled innocently, _I bet I know. Ehe_. "Shadow, love, you can't come along with me. This is a girl thing."  
"Why not? I like girls. They're the sweeter side of people."

"You know you're sweet guy as well."

"Only to those I care about. Otherwise, you know how I act around people."

"Yes, I know. You acted that way towards me at one time. I thought you the worst hedgehog in the world. I thought you had no good will and that you're only objective was to destroy us all."

"At one point that was what I wanted but when I remembered the correct version of Maria's words to me, everything changed." He grabbed her towards him, "I want to come." Amy knew that expression on his face but wouldn't cave. He was so adorable when he leaned close to her mouth and snuggled the side of his soft face to hers. It was all a love trick to get his way.

"No! I said no!" Laughing, Amy placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're pretty warm but you always were warm. That's the unfair thing about guys: they're always warm."

"We're special-and don't change the subject. If I can't come, I at least have to get a kiss from you."

"What kind of kiss?"

"A long kiss. Long and sweet."

"What are ya' sayin? All my kisses are long and sweet." She boomed her hip sarcastically, waving him off and rolling her eyes.  
"I know but now I'm addicted to you and I don't think I can let go. There's just never enough to appeal to my appetite." Shadow wrapped himself around her, kissing her softly. They kept kissing until Shadow finally whispered millimeters from her mouth, "The thing I love best about you is how soft and welcoming your lips are."

"Shadow!" Amy shoved him from him, "You are something else!" She laughed against her will, "Now, you need to go do somethin' with yourself so I can wait for Rouge and Cream without thinking about your kisses."

"Alright, I'll do something about that thinking then," He grabbed her again, "I'll just give you more so instead of thinking about it, you can feel it."

"Shadow!" Amy protested but he kissed her hastily, faster than she could protest. When she finally managed to put some space between them, she pretended to be annoyed, slapping her hand to her chest and exclaiming, "Oh, you beast: grabbing a delicate female as myself so harshly!"

Shadow only smirked, "I got what I wanted. I guess I can leave you alone." This said in a false, dejected tone, "Since you don't love me."

"Ha! There was never more of a lie than that but I need to go downstairs to wait for Cream and Rouge." The doorbell chimed suddenly and Amy squeaked from the loud noise. "Perfect timing! That must be Cream!"

"Don't let me keep you." Shadow watched her scamper lightly from the room and so he returned to his room with nothing better to do. Amy had been wrong about Shadow: he wasn't plotting romantic objectives for the next night, he was playing computer games. Valentine's Day had totally slipped from his mind!

-

The mall was a huge, five-story glass structure, jammed with last-minute Valentine shoppers. Valentine advertisements and posters hung from think chains in-between the isles, escalators constantly hummed quietly, mixed music echoed from shops the five some passed by. Cream had invited Tails and Charmy to tag along and at their own free will, they decided to come to check out the game stores.

Rouge was wearing black slacks, slit a third of the way up from the bottom, black, open high-heeled dress shoes, and a crisp, white shirt, collared, and lined with black dots on the sleeves. Charmy was wearing his normal shoes, but this time he had on a simple green T-shirt reading "TEAM CHAOTIX" in bold, speared text. Cream had on a simple, pretty dress, pink with light blue swirl designs on the bordering. Her shoes were cute little flops with a white daisy on each.

Amy had each of her hands occupied by holding Rouge's on the right and Cream's on the left. Tails and Charmy hung a few steps behind to chat about foreign things such as vehicle parts, video games, and comics. Occasionally Sonic's name was mentioned and the both of them would huddle closer in deeper conversation. The girls would leave the two boys sitting on benches or browsing nearby stores that caught their eye as they would venture into such fancy clothes stores as "A Women's Idea" or "The Female Fragrance": stores only selling formal ware.

It was "ooo" this and "ahhh" that to exquisite dresses, but Amy still hadn't found exactly what she wanted for a dress. Under her left arm was a pair of high-heeled, maroon shoes that had a striking similarity to Rouge', the only difference being the color; the small bag attached to her left arm contained two small boxes: one with a ruby-red choker necklace on a gold chain and the other held a matching bracelet.

Large quantities of perfume had been bought for Amy's beautification and attractive odors but now the nitty-gritty business of really searching for her dress begun. They rushed to the end of the mall and made their way back, floor by floor, starting on the fifth. None of the stores carried the gown she wanted, so at the end of the fifth floor, they ran down to the fourth floor and started back again. Tails and Charmy had long ago been lost but at times, the friends would see each other and wave across the walk rails. Tails and Charmy had been buying items, obviously, for each had at least three bags hanging from their arms or hands.

Discouraged at the end of the third floor, Amy sighed. "I'm never going to find the perfect dress. Why don't stores sell satin dark red dresses with spaghetti-strapped?"

"Don't feel bad, Ames," Rouge and Cream stopped at the food court for some refreshing beverages, "It took me a week to find my dress. I stopped at endless stores all over the city. We'll probably have to drive around all day and part of tomorrow looking for a dress for you. It's dirty business but so it's hard being beautiful." She smirked, "What do you want me to get you?"

"An icy, cherry please."

"And you Cream?"

"Same thing. I like icy's."  
"I'll be back in a min." Rouge arose and stepped into the long, thread-like line of DQ for some icys. She would be a few minutes so Amy set her heart on waiting diligently.

Cream snuggled close to Amy affectionately. "It's like Rouge said. No worries. She's a pro when it comes to this sorta' thing. Hey, did Shadow say that he was going to celebrate Valentine's special for you?"

"No… not really…" Amy placed Cream in her lap, "I hadn't thought that he wouldn't. He's so naturally thoughtful that it didn't even occur to me that he might have forgotten. I seriously doubt it. He's just really mysterious in an attractive way." She became quiet. Cream was too young to know the particulars of deep romance and she didn't want to scare the child since it was obvious that she and Tails shared a heavy crush. He followed the cute rabbit around wherever she went and Cream did nothing to discourage his primitive flirting.

Rouge returned with the three icys hugged within her arms and handed them out. The three sat in silent meditation, wondering about the next shops and what they would find as the cups slowly emptied.

"Hey, Amy, isn't that Sonic over there with Knuckles and Tails and Charmy?" Cream pointed across the court to McDonalds. She had ceased to call people with the Mr. in front of their names on her seventh birthday.

Amy glanced up, panicking, "You're right. Let's get out of here before they try to slow us down. At least Tails and Charmy found more interesting people to hang out with-at least in their opinion."

"Better make it fast!" Rouge hissed, bolting from the bench they had been restfully sitting on, as Knuckles happened to turn their way, "Make a run for it girls!"

Amy stole a quick glance back at the boys. Havoc: the guys had seen them and had attempted to run for them, but Sonic had tripped over Knuckles and spilled his coke on the Echidna's tray. Tails had knocked his own tray on Sonic when Knuckles fell on him, and hamburgers had smeared all over his head. Knuckles had been laughing when a straw was shoved up his nose. Charmy was the only safe one, having been hovering above them at the time. He was laughing hysterically at the fuming, sticky bunch, plastered all over with hamburgers, fries, and beverages.

"Man, we're toast! Did you see what happened?" She shrilled as they ran downstairs.

"That wasn't our fault!" Cream laughed humorously, "Let's hide somewhere!"

"Where?"

"Claire's!" Rouge ripped them out of the busy halls into the small, girlish store. "Turn your backs!" She commanded, turning to a vertical rack of dangling necklaces and bracelets.; she gasped pleasurably suddenly, "Look at these earrings!"

Groaning, Amy responded, "Ya, that figures." She held her breath. Rapid footsteps approached, pounding heavily. She tried not to think about Sonic's angry expression-especially Knuckles'. The footsteps paused outside the store; her heart pumped heavily. Then some loud whispering and a surprised "They're in there!" rang out from Knuckles.

"I'm not going in there!" She heard Sonic pout, "You go in, Tails."  
"Never! That's a curse!"

"Awww, don't look at me, Sonic!" Charmy hid in a nearby plant, "Be gone!"

"I wanted to get Amy," Sonic folded his sticky arms. The pack drew strange looks from the shoppers, and wails from small children. "I guess I'll…wait...I got it!" He grinned.

Rouge and Cream acted to casual for Amy, considering the events and the fact that she couldn't hear any of the guys outside anymore. Turning, she straightened her shirt nervously and looked around. None of them were outside. Strange. Something was up. "You guys, I wanna get outta here. Let's go."

"What's the rush? I'm still looking." Rouge waved the notion away.

"Somethin's up," Amy tiptoed to the glass wall, whispering, hesitating fearfully, "I know they're not gone. Sonic's too much of a brat to let this slide-it wasn't my fault though. I wish Shadow were here. I wouldn't feel this scared if he were protecting me." All background noise cleared out as the fear crept in. At the window, Amy pressed her fingers slowly to the cool glass and paused.

"ARRRRR!" Sonic's blue body slapped against the glass, causing Amy to wail loudly and fall back against a rack. The contents spilled to the floor. He burst into gurgles of laughs mixed with burps, pointing at her with his index finger and wiping the imaginary sweat from his forehead. Amy was fuming, not so much as she was blushing crimson from emberrasment, but fuming enough to beat him to a pulp. She grabbed her girlfriends and rushed from the store, past the locked looks people were staring at her with, past Knuckles and Tails, and out into the parking lot. "I'm going to KILL him next time I can get him alone in one room for TEN SECONDS! Forget this! I'm going to the ONLY reliable store I know I can find a dress at!" Her voice shrilled for her fury was extreme and not Rouge nor Cream dared to speak up to protest against her change of decision. Rouge wondered, but asked not, if this could possibly be a store she hadn't visited. Impossible!

-

Amy's shopping spree had literally "shopped till they dropped" as she didn't come home till six PM. Rouge had driven her all around the city all day long and it wasn't until the last store they visited, a small, hidden house-shop, had Amy found the dream dress she had envisioned. It was soft and light, perfect, just how she thought it should look, and not even the high price could discourage her. Rouge had volunteered to help pay for it though Amy was well able to pay, and she had allowed her. What else were friends for?. Cream had bid them goodbye around 3, for Tails wanted to take her to the arcade, so the rest of the day they talked about women things to their hearts content, forming solid opinions about numerous different, unimportant events.

Now, coming into the apartment, Amy tried her utter best to be quiet. Shadow could be stalking her in the darkness and she wouldn't even realize it. He was like that: silent to the stranger, hidden to emotions, solid when confronted, but she loved him anyways.

The halls were all dark which scared Amy. Creeping up the stairs, she tiptoed into her bedroom, closed the door, and locked it. "I'm safe," She sighed, "And Shadow didn't catch me coming in. Tomorrow's going to be so awesome-I can't wait for it!" Half expecting to see a rose or card or a box of chocolates, Amy laid her box out on her bed and looked around the room. No love note, no chocolates, nothing. _Oh well, he's reserving it all for tomorrow night! My sweet Shadow._ Golden rays bounded off the walls, the curtains blew slowly back and forth in the evening breeze, and Amy's world was perfect again. Sweet breezes blew through the room.

_Where IS Shadow?_ She whipped the curtains back. The sun was an orange flame against the hills and then she saw Shadow walking slowly down by the water. _I should have known._ Walking along the beach at sunset had been her habit for as long as she'd lived here and now, Shadow living with her, he had adopted the practice as well. Their reasons for both doing this were very different: Amy enjoyed the cool water tickling her toes, the sight of the clear, fading sky, and the sweet air; Shadow used this route as an escape for his mind, a remedy for the discouraging memories that bombarded him during the day. It helped him relax and brush off most of the woes around him. Many an evening had he and Amy spent together, sometimes sad, sometimes playfully, but always special and for themselves only.

Well, it was time for her usual walk so joining him wouldn't be odd. She slipped on a pair of water shoes and ran downstairs and out the patio door. Approaching, she waved and smiled, "Shadow! I'm sorry I was gone all day but you know how much I love shopping!"

"Yes," He glanced up, returning her smile, "Especially you. Most girls I know don't have the willpower to be on their feet constantly for hours at a time."

"Don't be a nerd," She leaned over a rock where fresh patches of seashells lay under the shallow water, "There's lots of girls I know that shop as much as I do. Besides," trying to get around it, "It was a very successful trip."

"Really? What did you buy?"

"Oh, look at this gorgeous shell!" Avoiding his gaze, she held up a large conk shell before him, "It's huge and all swirly!"

Bored, Shadow turned from her to the sun, "Are you hiding something from me Amy?" His voice almost teasing, "Or what?"

"Nothing, Shadow, love, nothing at all." But even her voice to her own reflection wasn't convincing, "Look, please just don't ask, I won't tell you and it will make me feel bad if you care that I'm holding something from you."

"We're not supposed to keep secrets, Amy."

"I know." She turned from him to the house. Fine. If he was going to start blaming her for "holding" dumb, insignificant things from her, she would just go to bed. After all, he was planning tomorrow and not telling her. Didn't that count? She fled up into the house way from his persisting gaze to the only place of private rest.

Amy closed her door, but not without peaking out the window to catch a glimpse of him. Shadow's back was to her. What was he doing? He was down on his knees, gritting the sand between his fingers, eyes closed, looking sad. It wasn't what she said, was it? Amy felt bad but couldn't bring herself to apologize so resigned to her bed for the night.

-

All day, Amy had refrained from bringing up Valentine's Day, gowns, or anything remotely suspicious as a hint. Shadow didn't act as though he was hiding anything; he hadn't winked or hinted or anything! Insufferable he could be at times, thought Amy as she went to work as usual and returned an hour early so she could have time to dress for their big night. When she came home, the only light on was the living room, so she had, of course, gone into the room to see what Shadow as doing.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" She asked, shocked, at the sight of him sitting on the couch playing games, "Don't you have something to do tonight?"

"Like what? I am doing something."  
"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? You've been acting a little strange since yesterday."

"No I wasn't! Do you mean to tell me that you didn't plan any special plans tonight?"

"Why would I? What's so special about tonight?" His attention was obviously on the boss he was fighting and Amy was desperate to detour his eyes from the TV to her. "Amy, really, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong… what's WRONG?" She burst forth, "Don't you remember what today is?" She felt tears seeping forward when he paused and looked at her blankly, "It-it's VALENTINE'S DAY! You forgot about today? All this time I had thought you were going to do something special for us! I thought that you hadn't been mentioning it because you wanted it to be a surprise! How could you forget-how could you? This is a very special day for me!" Tears rained down her face but her voice had turned from wrathful and loud to soft and sad, "I went shopping yesterday and bought a dress to wear for tonight because I thought we were going to do something. That's what I didn't want to tell you of last evening. I…I just can't believe this…" She fled from the room.

"Amy-Amy wait!"

Broken, Amy escaped out the front door and down the street. Shadow would be coming after her, so she dived into a bush to hide from him. Minutes passed slower than time itself as she sat in the bush, holding her knees, and sobbing her eyes out. The sun was just a stream of faded coloring and the stars were popping out into the sky and the particular shrub she was hiding in was uncomfortable: prickly in places and itchy. She didn't move though.

He forgot about Valentine's Day. He forgot all about the special dinner they should be eating and the tender words to say. Everything was stupid and insignificant now. All the earnest effort to impress him to feel like someone instead of one of the pathetic, useless specks on the planet shot forward in her mind; Amy burst into a new volume of salty tears. Why had she thought he would do anything of this sort for her? It was just like Sonic: sprinkling pretty words on her then pounding her into the ground by disappointing her time after time-endlessly-and then marrying Sally! Not that she missed him in that way, but with Shadow things had seemed so different, so firm, so incredibly alive and real.

She imagined feeling the soft kisses he had bestowed upon her so lovingly all those times in the past. His breath had been warm, his grip soft and firm, and his crimson eyes so truthful and deep. Wishing for his touch, but ashamed of it, Amy groaned wearily and laid her head back on the grass.

Under the bush, Amy fell into a nightmarish sleep, awaking the next morning instantly sad and angry at the same time. She had been foolish and gullible, but not anymore. Shadow may have let her down, but that wasn't going to ruin her day or life by dwelling on that sour spot. She'd go home and ignore him for a while until she could forgive him.

-

**-ZOEGIRL: LOVE ME FOR ME-**

Back at the apartment, Amy felt her bones dry upon entering the silent, void rooms. _So Shadow's not here. I'll bet he won't be back._ A few tears escaped her dry eyes. "I can't cry this way. I'm stronger… I'm…Strong…Str…" But it wasn't true. Never was. She was weak and alone and she knew it. With weak legs, Amy collapsed on the floor crying again. "Oh, Shadow!" She gasped between sobs, "I thought you were above forgetting things like this! I thought I could love you and trust you to think me important enough! Why is everything always wrong for me? I don't understand! I love you, oh how I love you but I just don't understand!"

"There's many things I don't even understand about myself either," Softly, Shadow had managed to approach her secretly, and now scooped her in his arms, "I'm so sorry, Amy, I didn't mean to forget Valentine's Day. If you'll listen to me, I can make it up for you with something even better than you would have hoped for."

"I don't see how," She sniffled. Shadow wiped away her tears. He had sat down and wrapped her in his arms so she couldn't scramble away.

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know anymore."

After a hurt pause, he whispered, "Everyone makes mistakes and we're all sorry for it but life's not perfect and neither am I. Do you believe me when I say I am sorry to my heart?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then trust me with this." Shadow's voice was so desperate, so powerful, that Amy felt her will breaking.

"Alright." She sighed, "I will."

Shadow arose, grabbing her by the hand, "I collected the Seven Chaos Emeralds while you were…" But he didn't finish. Trailing off, he walked into the kitchen where the seven emeralds were collected, lying on the table. Shocked to say the least, Amy watched Shadow resolutely touch the emeralds with his hands then back up. The emeralds started to circle him; his fur glowed for a second then a light shot through his body.

"Shadow!" She gasped. He had transformed and his fur was shining metallic white and gold.

"Take my hand."

"You're super!"

He shrugged, "I'll take you for a ride if you take my hand."

"How'd you get the emeralds so fast?" Amy snatched his palm, "I mean, even Tails has one that he uses to power the Tornado II and usually Eggman has one or two for his evil schemes."

Shadow ignored all her questioning. With Amy, he burst through the door into the open skies with Amy in his arms. Misty clouds whizzed past as Shadow sped through the skies, the emeralds spinning around his figure. Below, cities passed: Harboropolis, Lumberopolis, Carnivalopolis. A few jumbo jets screamed in the distance; vehicles honked faintly, then the jungles and forests came into view: White Jungle, Hazy Jungle, Green Forest, and Lumber Forest. Tropical rains soaked the flying lovebirds but neither cared. It felt refreshingly warm. Amy knew this was right for her and Shadow to be together, just as she had realized the day she had taken him home and nursed him with her own hands. The day she had found him crying on the beach had nearly ripped her heart out; she had felt so pitiful for him, so lost as to what to say.

Since then, so much had happened. Shadow had defeated Metal Arnus with splendid heroism. Sonic had married Sally. Cream and Tails were secretly seeing each other and Rouge and Knuckles were becoming more serious everyday with their relationship. It was time for she and Shadow's own love to advance somewhere.

"This is wonderful! Thank you, Shadow!" She hugged him tight, "Just don't drop me!"

"You can count on me for that," He chuckled, "And I'm glad you like this. It takes energy to maintain this form for a while but I don't mind it."

"Oh. If it's too hard, you can take us back. I don't mind."

"Ya, I sort of knew you'd say that." He continued to fly for a few more minutes of silent awe. Amy started to worry about his ring level when she felt the shift in the wind and knew he had turned back towards home.

"I have a table reserved for us at a restaurant this evening to make it up to you."

"Which one?" Amy smiled childishly, "Is it a seafood restaurant?"

"No. It's an Italian restaurant."

"Oh! Is it Papa Mario's Circle?"

"Yes, the one any only."

Peaceful at last, Amy admitted, "I love you so much Shadow and I do forgive you for forgetting Valentine's! I'd rather have the real you and your open feelings than a reserved Shadow who never forgets anything! You are right about everyone having flaws and that's what makes life so beautiful. I couldn't love you if you were perfect for there wouldn't be anything that would make you individual. I'm sorry for screaming in your face last night and for being immature about the situation and running off."

"It's alright," Shadow landed near the apartment, "I can understand the feeling when you think someone's betrayed you. Alone. That's something I've carried on my shoulders for years. That is, until you came along."

"Oh, Shadow, you're so sweet. I don't deserve you."

"It's actually the opposite way around."

"When do…when do you need us to leave this evening?" She blushed at the compliment.

"Five."

"Thank you, Shadow, I want to spend this day with you and you only."

-

Four forty. Amy fiddled with the cold necklace around her thin neck to adjust it just perfectly so that the jewels sparkled off all the possible lights around her. The matching bracelet shifted slightly from the motioning of her arms, her makeup applied to compliment her best features. She tied the pink sash to the back of her gown and stepped back to critique her figure. Twirling, the dress crinkled and she smiled. Shadow was going to adore her tonight, she hoped, for she was only dressing this way to impress him. Even her sparkling shoes gained open attraction under the dress.

It was time to go downstairs, for five was nearing, and Amy's stomach flopped pathetically. Her eyes lit up at the sight of three, deep red roses in a vase and a fancy box of dark chocolate truffles. Shadow turned as her shoes clopped on the hard floor and smiled a tint. He was nervous and she understood the level that he was pushing him at to show her the love in his heart.

"This is perfect, Shadow," She twirled once for him, receiving open wonder, then sniffed the roses, "My favorite flower. They're so beautiful and fresh. I've never seen such perfect roses before."

"I'm glad you like them." Gosh, she looked luscious to the starving eye, he gulped. The dress brought out the woman underneath the growing teenager girl and opened his eyes even more to her maturity than before. Lips so kissable only stood out richer than before with maroon lipstick and her emerald eyes sparkled brighter against the sky-pink eye shadow. "I have a card for you."

"Oh, I didn't see it." Amy, embarrassed, picked up the envelope and pulled the card out. A pink rose dressed the cover, faded, and the words "Only for you did I…" were bumped on the bottom right. An arrow was pointing to open the card and Amy did so, excited. A poem spilled out on the pages in cursive red writing:

_Dare to realize all my wrong  
Only for you did I  
Realize life with you wasn't so long  
Only for you did I  
Find the missing piece in my soul  
Only for you did I  
Finally find myself completely whole  
Only for you did I  
Love once again and in a new way  
Only for you did I  
Find that half to make my day_

Lost within the poem, Amy paused. The handwriting had some small differences in word formation. She studied him, "Shadow, did you write this poem on the card?"  
"Yes…"

"Oh, thank you so much Shadow!" The last part of the card read, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, and when I found you, there was love true.' Then Shadow's writing again, 'For my lovely fiancée, love Shadow'

"Fiancee?" Amy's head shot up again.

**-Jaci Velasquez: I Will Rest In You-**

"Amy Rose," Shadow fell to one knee, grasping her hand in his warm palm, "Will you marry me? I don't have much to recommend myself and I was never skilled at these kinds of things, but I love you so much and I could never live without you. Please be my wife."

She contemplated him for a minute. Simply dashing in a formal, black tuxedo and top hat, Shadow couldn't have appealed to her more in any other way. Girls dreamed of such marriage proposals and in this exact, perfect, romantic way! More than ever she was glad he had forgotten Valentine's and her glee glowed on her face. "Of course I'll marry you! I've never loved anyone else the way I love you and you know it. You're the first and only crush I've ever had that's turned into this deep love that I never thought I could feel for anyone after Sonic left me. I can't remember how long I've dreamed of this moment!" Tears of joy sprang from her eyes, "All I've ever needed was you!" And into his arms she ran, straight into the warmth and protection that only Shadow could provide for her.

"I love you, I love you so much," He cried into her hair, "I-I just haven't been able to express it this way. Of course you also have known that I love you but this is the ultimate way of showing it. Forgive me; please forgive me of not asking earlier."

"There's nothing to forgive. Everyone has their own perfect time. I'm so happy! I couldn't be happier! Shadow the hedgehog; you are that spark in my life that makes the rainbow colorful. Thank you for loving me this way, out of all the girls in the world, thank you for caring for me!"

"I could never care for another girl. It was you who forced yourself upon me and into my life and that was the only way anyone could have broken the hard spot I had inside of myself at the time. I was so angry at first but I couldn't be more grateful to you know. I would have never known this joy if it hadn't been for you."

"What else could I ask for?" Amy's world truly was perfect now. She had a job, her own apartment, independence, and now someone to share it with to complete the circle. "Nothing could possibly break this night now."

Without a word, Shadow pulled her close and kissed her longer, more passionately than he had before and she returned his kiss eagerly, with all the love and passion of all the hedgehogs on Mobius. It is true that girls dream of romantic holidays in which their loves would ask them the question that Shadow had asked of Amy, but not everyone has the fantasy night they were experiencing. Amy had to admit that she didn't care about anyone else at the moment, that she was selfish, for the night was hers and Shadow's alone and no one was going to ruin it.


End file.
